mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lyra Heartstrings/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png‎ Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S1E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Bouncy Lyra Heartstrings.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Twilight and Spike "what are we gonna do?" S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Twilight and Spike in costumes S1E3.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin S1E4.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression S1E06.png The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Dracofobia Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png Fluttershy "this is an emergency" S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png A Praga do Século Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Ponyville market S1E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png Tug of war S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png Two Lyra Heartstrings and Sprinkle Medley are unimpressed S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png As Artistas Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity well forget you S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png Lyra as an Earth pony ID S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lição Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Eclipse da Luna Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Lyra running from Luna without a horn S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Lyra in her costume S2E4.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Belas Pústulas Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Liza Doolots "lame" S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops next to the well S2E10.png Derpy in well S2E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Lyra Heartstrings opening the door for Princess Platinum S02E11.png Princess Platinum entering S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Flim Flam heads S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Lyra Heartstrings jumping S02E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Fluttershy checks the list S2E19.png Background conversations S02E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png Já Estava na Hora Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Ponyville Confidencial Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png Lyra Heartstrings "I love them" S02E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Love Is In Bloom S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png Spike às Suas Ordens Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png|I see you Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Twilight's parents S03E13.png Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'party's starting out right now' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends dancing on stage S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Salto de Fé Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Lyra smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Pony in crowd bids Daruma doll S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "not fun enough!" S4E22.png Pinkie "made Twilight the princess she is!" S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Pinkie Pie galloping to the stands S4E24.png Lyra steps through magic-disabling device S4E24.png Lyra Heartstrings has her magic sealed S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "wonder which medal that was?" S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings playing the piano EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops' piano duet EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops touching faces EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get blown away EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking past booing students EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de Animação Life is a Runway Rarity walks by Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png 5ª Temporada Bloom & Gloom Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Make New Friends But Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger talks about a waterfall's aura S5E7.png Tree Hugger "so, like, magic manifestation" S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png Discord floating around Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord floats around Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Rainbow Dash backs away from the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Slice of Life Lyra and Bon Bon decorating town hall S5E9.png Bon Bon "I was a little nervous" S5E9.png Lyra "with you by my side" S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon sugarlump rump S5E9.png Lyra "I knew we'd get it done in time" S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon best of friends S5E9.png Bon Bon hears a roar outside S5E9.png Lyra "some monster attacking Ponyville or something" S5E9.png Lyra "I think it's some sort of bugbear" S5E9.png Lyra laughing and Bon Bon surprised S5E9.png Lyra "what are you talking about, Bon Bon?" S5E9.png Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra "what are you talking about?" S5E9.png Lyra in disbelief S5E9.png Lyra "...what?" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was me who captured the bugbear" S5E9.png Lyra "our whole friendship was based on a lie?!" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "I couldn't tell you" S5E9.png Lyra hurt by Sweetie Drops' deception S5E9.png Lyra "none of that was real?" S5E9.png Lyra crying S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was all real" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops "you're my very best friend" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hear the bugbear S5E9.png Sweetie Drops rappels out the window S5E9.png Lyra "we're going to talk about this later!" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops greeting Lyra S5E9.png Lyra gives Sweetie Drops a cold hello S5E9.png Sweetie Drops whispering to Lyra S5E9.png Lyra "No, I did not" S5E9.png Lyra "you're not the only one with a secret" S5E9.png Lyra "you know those expensive imported oats" S5E9.png Lyra "I cooked them up and ate them!" S5E9.png Lyra pressing her muzzle against Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again S5E9.png Lyra "it's sort of thrilling" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Amending Fences Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Lyra Heartstrings confused S5E13.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops happy S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Curtas de Animação All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Lyra finishing Sweetie Drops' sentences EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'em...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Lyra narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png Lyra in a disco outfit EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings dancing disco EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings in surprise EG3.png Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra punching a sandbag EG3.png Lyra biting a barbell EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png Lyra eating hot dogs EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings molding clay EG3.png Lyra makes a clay horse EG3.png Lyra dressed as a peacock EG3.png Lyra squawking angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Lyra lunges at Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'best...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Mercadorias SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Heartstrings.jpg Lyra Heartstrings prototype 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair.jpg Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012.jpg Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Funko Lyra Heartstrings in box.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings translucent.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Diversos Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg Lyra funko vinyl.jpg en:Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens